warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Mikiapole3/artykuł w przygotowywaniu
Warszawa w XVI wieku - jest to okres, w którym Warszawa zmienia się bardzo szybko, na początku będąc jedynie stolicą Księstwa Mazowieckiego, a pod koniec tego okresu stając się najprawdopodobniej najważniejszym miastem Rzeczpospolitej, rezydencją króla oraz siedzibą sejmu. Wszystkie te wydarzenia miały miejsce w okresie pomiędzy rokiem 1501 a 1600. Końcowy okres księstwa Niepokoje społeczne Początek XVI wieku to okres dalszego obciążania oraz dyskryminacji ludności żydowskiej - pogłębia się ona za panowania Bolesława V oraz Konrada III i doprowadza do całkowitej likwidacji gminy żydowskiej za panowania księcia Janusza oraz księcia Stanisława. Początek XVI wieku to także okres rozkwitu mieszczaństwa oraz powolnego upadku władzy książęcej. Obyczajność ostatnich książąt mazowieckich pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, sama wdowa po księciu Konradzie III, Anna z Radziwiłłów, znana była z romansów z mazowieckimi wielmożami. Wielu mieszkańcom wyjątkowo się to nie podobało, co doprowadziło do buntu szlachty w 1518 roku zakończonego interwencją króla polskiego Zygmunta Starego. Anna Radziwiłłówna została odsunięta od władzy na korzyść jej dwóch małoletnich synów: 17-letniego Stanisława oraz 15-letniego Janusza. Ich dojście do władzy niewiele jednak zmieniło, gdyż synowie prowadzili styl życia podobny do swojej matki. Przez to właśnie skarbiec książęcy pustoszał, a uzupełnić się go dało tylko poprzez branie pożyczek u kupców i rzemieślników. Dzięki temu mieszczaństwo bogaciło się kosztem dworu, co doprowadziło do rozwoju miasta, ale i do coraz większych tarć społecznych. Ich wynikiem były niepokoje oraz napięcia w Radzie Miejskiej, wzmocnione jeszcze przez wciąż nadchodzące z Niemiec informacje o plebejskich rozruchach czy pismach Marcina Lutra. Śmierć ostatnich książąt W takiej sytuacji w sierpniu 1524 roku zmarł książę Stanisław. Rozchodzące się pogłoski o przyczynach zgonu oraz podejrzenia względem niektórych osób doprowadzają do sporów na dworze oraz pośród bogatszych warstw społeczności. Władzę co prawda objął młodszy brat Stanisława, Janusz, jednak i to niewiele pomogło. Szczyt napięć przypadł na 22 lutego 1525 roku, gdy to miały odbyć się wybory do Rady Miejskiej oraz na burmistrza Starej Warszawy, które to doprowadziły do wybuchu tzw. tumultu warszawskiego. Rozjuszone pospólstwo oraz plebs sprzeciwiło się dotychczasowemu porządkowi i wysunęło żądania zmian, Rada jednak je odrzuciła, a przywódców osadziła w areszcie. Z pomocą protestującym przyszedł nieoczekiwanie książę Janusz III, który edyktem z 27 marca 1525 roku zwolnił osadzonych, przyjął także żądania protestujących, jakimi był m.in. swobodny handel i wyszynk wszelkich napitków czy zapewnienie prawa do apelacji. Wprowadził także dodatkowo coroczną kontrolę dochodów miejskich. Drobni mieszczanie nie cieszyli się jednak długo z przywilejów, gdyż już 7 lipca 1525 roku edykt został anulowany przez wszystkie władze miejskie, mimo iż de facto była to decyzja bezprawna. Później wspomniany edykt był przypominany jeszcze kilkakrotnie podczas protestów i rozruchów, jednak nigdy już potem nie obowiązywał. Powyższy edykt był także ostatnim wydanym przez księcia Janusza III, w nocy z 9 na 10 marca 1526 roku zmarł on bowiem w domu księży mansjonarzy przy Świętojańskiej 2. Zgon w wieku 24 lat wzbudził, podobnie jak śmierć jego brata Stanisława, grom podejrzeń, jednak nawet powołana przez króla polskiego Zygmunta Starego komisja nie odkryła sprawców. Nie przeszkodziło to władzom miejskim w skazaniu na śmierć dwóch kobiet oraz dwóch mężczyzn, rzekomo winnych śmierci ostatniego księcia mazowieckiego. Warszawa częścią Korony Panowanie Zygmunta Starego W 1526 roku krótko rządziła jeszcze siostra Stanisława i Janusza, Anna Mazowiecka, dopóki 25 sierpnia 1526 roku przez Bramę Nowomiejską nie wjechał do Warszawy król Zygmunt Stary, biorąc tym samym Mazowsze w swoje władanie, a z jego ziem tworząc województwa płockie, rawskie i mazowieckie. Król od początku próbował sobie zjednać nowych obywateli, zrównując Warszawę w prawach z innymi miastami Korony, nadając nowe przywileje czy zabraniając w 1527 roku osiedlania się Żydom na terenie miasta i okolic, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do likwidacji gminy żydowskiej w Starej i Nowej Warszawie. Bożnica, mykwa, cmentarz oraz kamieniczki przejęte zostały wkrótce przez mieszczan. Miasto, choć stało się jedynie prowincjonalnym miastem Korony Polskiej (straciło funkcje rezydencjonalną i stołeczną, zostając w zamian jedynie stolicą województwa), ciągle się bogaciło, za czym szedł wzrost liczby ludności w mieście. Sytuacja gospodarcza miasta poprawiła się dzięki wiślanemu handlowi zbożem, a wśród bogacących się mieszczan wyróżniały się takie rody jak Baryczkowie, Fukierowie czy Gizowie. Król ciągle dbał o miasto, w 1529 roku zwołał tu sejm walny, po pożarze w 1540 nadał mieszkańcom ulgi, aby zrekompensować ich straty. Za jego rządków zakończyła się też budowa jednego z królewskich oczek w głowie - murów miejskich, które w 1548 roku zwieńczono Barbakanem. Natomiast w 1545 roku miejski ratusz wzbogacił się o zegar, dzieło mistrza Pawła z Przemyśla. Zachowane dane z 1546 roku podają, że Stara Warszawa liczyła wówczas 466 domów, 14 dworków oraz folwarków, na terenie Nowej Warszawy znajdują się zaś 204 posesje. Panowanie Zygmunta Augusta Po śmierci króla Zygmunta Starego w 1548 roku do Warszawy przyjechała wdowa po nim, Bona Sforza i osiadła na dworze w dobrach jazdowskich. Jej obecność przyniosła miastu wiele pozytywnych zmian, z jej inicjatywy powołano pierwszą, nowoczesną jak na ówczesne czasy straż ogniową, z jej inicjatywy wzniesiono w 1555 roku folusz na rzece Drnie, rozpowszechniła ona także uprawę warzyw, nazwanych żartobliwie "włoszczyzną". Bona opuściła Warszawę w 1556 roku, ale pozostawiła tutaj siostrę króla Zygmunta Augusta, Annę Jagiellonkę. Kolejnym krokiem Warszawy do miana najważniejszego miasta Rzeczypospolitej był rok 1569, kiedy to na sejmie walnym Lublinie zdecydowano, że miejsce sejmom walnym koronnym w Polsce, jako je składać mamy, tak już Warszawę na to naznaczamy, co było jednoznaczne z organizowaniem w Warszawie wszystkich sejmów. Głównym motywem wyboru tego miasta było jego centralne i pośrednie położenie pomiędzy stolicami Korony oraz Litwy. Pierwszy taki sejm walny zagościł w Warszawie już w 1570 roku i odbył się na zamku, rozbudowanym na ten cel w latach 1569-1572 o tzw. Dom Wielki, zaprojektowany przez między innymi Jakuba Parrę oraz Jakuba Baptystę Quadro. Kolejną znaczącą inwestycją, która miała ułatwić posłom i senatorom przybywającym do miasta dotarcie do niego była rozpoczęta 25 czerwca 1568 budowa drewnianego mostu na Wiśle, na wylocie Chwaliszewa, ulicy, której nazwę zmieniono potem na Mostową. Budową kierował Erazm z Zakroczymia. Król Zygmunt August miał okazję przed swoją śmiercią w 1572 roku przejść przez nieukończony jeszcze most, po jego śmierci natomiast most ukończono pod okiem Anny Jagiellonki i oddano go do użytku w 1573 roku. Wkrótce u wjazdu do niego od strony ul. Mostowej stanęła brama wjazdowa. Most był bardzo zatłoczony i wąski, a przejazd przez niego mógł trwać bardzo długo. Przeprawa przetrwała tylko 30 lat i padła pod naporem kry w 1603 roku. Król Zygmunt August zmarł 7 lipca 1572 roku w Knyszynie, skąd przywieziono jego zwłoki do Warszawy, by w uroczystym orszaku przetransportować je do Krakowa. Jego bezpotomna śmierć wymogła wybór nowego króla, czego dokonać można było dzięki wolnej elekcji, funkcjonującej już wcześniej, jednak dotychczas jedynie zatwierdzała ona potomka króla. Pierwsi królowie elekcyjni Pierwsza wolna elekcja zbiegła się w czasie z oddaniem do użytku mostu na Wiśle, a odbyła się ona 5 kwietnia 1573 roku na błoniach wsi Kamion na prawym brzegu Wisły. Dokonanego wtedy wyboru pierwszego elekcyjnego króla polskiego, Henryka Walezego, mimo iż procedury dotyczące wyboru nie były jeszcze jasno wypracowane, wyklarowały się one dopiero podczas pierwszych dwu elekcji. Henryk Walezy niewiele zdążył jednak zdziałać, gdyż po dwóch latach zbiegł do Francji, gdzie został królem. Wystąpiła więc konieczność dokonania kolejnej elekcji. W związku z tym posłowie i senatorowie musieli ponownie zjechać na sejm elekcyjny już w 1575 roku, by w grudniu wybrać na króla Stefana Batorego. Tym razem elekcja odbyła się już nie na Kamionku, ale na terenach wsi Wielka Wola, najprawdopodobniej w rejonie dzisiejszych ulic Obozowej, Młynarskiej i Płockiej, gdzie dziś stoi pomnik Electio Viritim. W tym miejscu w przyszłości odbędzie się jeszcze 9 elekcji, a łącznie będzie ich 10 spośród wszystkich 12 dokonanych. Jedynie Henryk Walezy oraz August III zostali wybrani na Kamionie. Znajdujące się na dzisiejszym Młynowie pole elekcyjne miało wymiary 140 na 68 metrów i podzielone byłe na część senatorską, gdzie mieściła się ich szopa, tzw. szopa senatorska, oraz na poselską pod gołym niebem, czyli tzw. "koło rycerskie". Cały teren otoczony był rowem i wałem, w którym umieszczone były trzy bramy: Wielkopolska, Małopolska oraz Litewska. Wybór nowego króla, czyli elekcja, trwała około 10 tygodni, gdzie pierwsze dwa tygodnie poświęcone były na sejm konwokacyjny, kolejnych sześć na sejm elekcyjny, a ostatnie dwa na sejm koronacyjny. Obrady zaczynały się zawsze nabożeństwem w kościele św. Jana. W dniu wyboru króla posłowie oraz senatorowie rozjeżdżali się do szlachty rozłożonej na polu elekcyjnym wg województw, gdzie decydowali o wyborze. Ten musiał być jednomyślny. W szopie senatorskiej pozostawał jedynie prymas Polski, które następnie objeżdżał województwa zbierając wyniki, a następnie ogłaszając wszystkim decyzję sejmu. Po zakończeniu elekcji szopę i bramy wjazdowe rozbierano. Elekcje przypieczętowały ważną pozycję Warszawy w Polsce i były kolejnym krokiem do stołeczności miasta, pomimo iż wciąż powtarzały się dawne problemy związane choćby z obowiązkiem kwaterunku, które nie ustępowały nawet regulowane coraz to nowymi przepisami. Miasto i jego problemy Jednym z największych problemów mieszkańców Starej Warszawy nie tylko w XVI wieku, ale i później, był tzw. obowiązek kwaterowania posłów, którzy przybywali do Warszawy na sejmy. Obłożeni nim byli wszyscy mieszczanie. Ci dążyli więc wszystkimi możliwymi siłami do otrzymania "libertacji", czyli zwolnienia od obowiązku kwaterowania posłów. Otrzymanie tego zwolnienia wiązało się z dużym wyróżnieniem, na tyle, aby na fasadach kamienic umieszczać informujące o tym tablice. Tego rodzaju tablica przetrwała do dzisiaj np. na kamienicy przy Świętojańskiej 21. Niechęć mieszkańców do posłów i senatorów, a także wiele nieudogodnień doprowadziło w końcu do tego, że szlachta zaczęła budować sobie pałace i dworki poza granicami miasta, a za tym poszedł wkrótce rozwój prywatnych miasteczek, tzw. jurydyk - w XVI wieku Adam i Andrzej Parysowie zakładają w rejonie dzisiejszej ul. Miłej jurydykę Parysowska. Na czas sejmów do miasta przybywali nie tylko posłowie i senatorowie, ale także podążający za nimi kupcy, rzemieślnicy oraz tzw. "niebieskie ptaki", którzy wszyscy liczyli na dobry zarobek w mieście, gdzie odbywają się sejmy. W czasie ich trwania do miasta przybywało nawet 60-90 tysięcy ludzi, czyli trzy razy więcej, niż wynosiła liczba ludności Warszawy w połowie XVI wieku. Było to wydarzenie, na którym wówczas "trzeba było być". W XVI wieku w mieście pojawiły się takie nowe budowle jak wieża dzwonnicza kościoła parafialnego Nawiedzenia Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Nowej Warszawie, powstał Barbakan, Most Zygmunta Augusta i Brama Mostowa, przebudowany został kościół św. Anny poza murami. W kościele św. Jana w Starej Warszawie przybyły natomiast dwa zachowane do dziś pomniki nagrobne: braci Wolskich oraz ostatnich książąt mazowieckich. Jest to też okres, kiedy kształtują się takie współczesne ulice jak , (zwana wówczas Gnojową) czy (zwana wówczas Miodowniczą). Miejscowości podwarszawskie Rozwijała się nie tylko Warszawa, lecz także znajdujące się w jej zasięgu wsie - coraz większe znaczenie zyskiwał Polików na północy, we wsi Solec nad Wisłą powstały magazyny solne. Na południu istniały wsie Służew, Powsin oraz Wolica, zajmująca około 4,5 łana. Na drugim brzegu rzeki rozwija się Praga. Czołowe miasto Rzeczypospolitej Okres panowania Stefana Batorego nie przyniósł Warszawie większych profitów, król odwiedzał miasto jedynie przelotnie, ale np. 26 lutego 1578 roku przyjął przed kościołem św. Anny na Krakowskim Przedmieściu hołd lenny ze strony pruskiego księcia. Także w 1578 na dworze jazdowskim, w obecności króla Stefana Batorego, odbyła się uroczysta premiera "Odprawy posłów greckich" Jana Kochanowskiego. Zorganizowaniem całości przedstawienia zajął się królewski lekarz, Wojciech Oczko. W 1579 roku Warszawę określono jako jedno z ośmiu największych miast Rzeczypospolitej, natomiast w 1580 roku rozpoczęto budowę pierwszych kanałów odwadniających oraz wodociągów pobierających wodę z Bełczącej (w rejonie późniejszych Nalewek, dziś ), na rynku staromiejskim powstała natomiast studnia. Ważnym wydarzeniem w historii Warszawy był paradoksalnie pożar zamku na Wawelu w 1595 roku, gdyż właśnie po nim król Zygmunt III Waza zadecydował o przenosinach swojego dworu w 1596 roku do Warszawy, by na stałe rezydować tutaj od 1611 roku. Za dworem królewskim do miasta przybyli także różnoracy wielmoże, szlachta, dostawcy, rzemieślnicy, lekarze, alchemicy, artyści oraz posłowie zagraniczni. Na potrzeby dworu w 1596 roku rozpoczęła się kolejna rozbudowa Zamku Królewskiego, która zakończy się w 1622 roku. W 1596 roku Polskę odwiedził legat papieski Enrico Gaetani, który podróżując po kraju pozostawił po sobie opis ówczesnej Warszawy. Dowiadujemy się z niego, że ulice były wybrukowane jak w Krakowie, ale niedbale, a na ulicach zalega dużo błota, miasto ma piękne położenie na wzgórzu, z jednej strony graniczy z rzeką Wisłą. Wszystkie domy są murowane, a miasto jest otoczone dwiema liniami murów oraz posiada dwa kościoły (św. Jana i św. Marcina), a pałac królewski, który wewnątrz jest piękny i wygodny, góruje nad brzegiem wiślanym. Informuje też, że miasto otoczone jest niezwykle błotnistymi przedmieściami, oraz że w mieście zachowała się prawdziwa wiara i nie ma tu heretyków. Zobacz też * Warszawa do XV wieku * Tumult warszawski * Warszawa w XVII wieku Kategoria:Historia według okresu